


Walls

by Renea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Shared Dormitories, Smut, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renea/pseuds/Renea
Summary: They’ve been screaming at each other for years. What happens when they start screaming *for* each other?***this is your traditional D/H, written originally as a comment in an online thread to illustrate “sex against a wall”, never meant to be this long or published. But it’s here now! Hope you like it! Considering expanding. I have ideas...





	Walls

His arms caged her in against the wall of their shared dormitory. He easily pulled both her wrists into his one large hand, yanking them high above her head so she wouldn’t be able to reach her wand. He wouldn’t hurt her, but he’s not done arguing with her and he’ll be damned if he lets her just just run off again. Having her wrists tightly restrained, he paused to catch his breath to pick their argument back up where he left off. But as he collected himself and opened his mouth to start back in on her, he noticed two bright spots of red that had bloomed high on her cheeks. Surely she wasn’t afraid of him? She wasn’t struggling against him though—just the opposite actually, and his traitorous body began to react to the way her much faster, much heavier breaths made her body move against him, each one pressing her curves into him, flattening her soft body against his lean, hard chest so intimately...since when did Granger have curves? Soft...round...smooth curves...

Did he really just think that?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Draco jerked his eyes from her chest, back up to her eyes only to catch a glimmer of something in her own brown eyes...something dark, something smoldering, something that told him he was not the only one who felt this...This.

His eyes flicked from the caramel depths of her brown eyes to her lips, berry colored, and slightly open. Draco may be her enemy, but he was still a man, and a man who considered himself a connoisseur of women’s lips, and he had to admit, Granger had a pair of very kissable lips. They looked soft, full, her bottom lip with a little dent in it where she bit it when she was deep in thought. He’d seen her do that before many times and—Damnit, what was it they had been arguing about? Suddenly his free hand lifted, pressing gently but firmly to her collarbone. His fingers curled softly, quite on their own, around her throat, his thumb resting against her rapidly beating pulse point. Her breath hitched.

“Granger...” he breathed.

He wasn’t sure if it was a question, a warning, or a prayer. All he knew was that right now, in this moment, all he wanted out of life was to press his lips to her throat, to catch that full bottom lip between his teeth and tug until she moaned, to taste the tip of that tiny pink tongue peeking out between those berry lips...

Granger had been uncharacteristically still since he’d pinned her with his arms against the rough wall, save of course the rapid breathing he had initially assumed was fear; but now she interrupted his reverie with a low whining sound in the back of her throat. Draco stiffened all over as the witch pressed her hips hard against his lower half, wiggling a bit against him and vanishing his brain at the same time. What wandless magic is this? Draco didn’t even stop to consider it, because the sound set off something feral in his body.

He felt rather than heard himself emit a deep, possessive growl and the hand on her throat tightened just a bit before plunging into that riot of curls (oh fuck how long had he wanted to dive into that horrible nest of perfect hair of hers!). Fisting a handful of those impossible curls, he forced her head back, pressing his lips to that spot he so craved and sucking at it hard. She approved, if the whine he coaxed from her was any indication, and she sighed when he used the flat of his tongue to lave and soothe the area.

Chuckling darkly to himself, he wondered....what more sounds might the Slytherin Sex God pull from Gryffindor’s Golden Princess? Using his tongue to lick from the base of her throat to her chin, then finally (finally!) catching that full bottom lip between his teeth, Draco Malfoy decided he’d do everything he could to find out.


End file.
